La única razón de mi existencia
by Vermilion22
Summary: Draco odia a todos los Griffindors, y más a los novatos.. ¿Seguirá pensando lo mismo después de conocer a..? DM


**Holaa! Este es mi primer fic... Es sobre la relación de Colin Creeve y Draco Malfoy, Yaoi of course xDD No se,.. nadie habia hecho nunca ninguno y quise hacerlo.. Dejad muchos RR porfish! 3**

Aquella mañana estaba andando por los pasillos de aquel viejo y mágico castillo junto a mis guardaespaldas; Crabbe y Goile. Esos dos siempre me seguían, eran como matones que me protegían de cualquier clase de sangre-sucia o pobretón que pasaba cerca de nosotros. Lo pasábamos genial cuando nos los encontrábamos en los baños. El dolor del crucio se quedaba en sus cuerpos permanentemente durante semanas. Ver sus caras temerosas mientras nosotros sacudíamos la varita pronunciando esas palabras a las que tanto le temían sus débiles cuerpos, hacía subir mi adrenalina.

Iba completamente distraído pensando en el dolor que proporcionaba un crucio, cuando de repente un crío de Griffindor chocó contra mí. ¿¡Cómo podía semejante bicho atreverse siquiera a rozarme con sus sucias y apestosas ropas?!

Subió lentamente la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y sus ojos reflejaban arrepentimiento. Susurró una disculpa y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

La rabia surgió de mis adentros como si de una olla de agua hirviendo se tratase. Cogí a ese crío del cuello y lo lleve hasta la mazmorra más cercana que había. Vigilando que no hubiera ningún profesor por ahí. Por suerte los gorilas no me seguían. Cada vez le apretaba más el cuello, mientras lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos. Después de varios minutos donde el color de su cara iba pasando a un morado intenso, haciendo la falta de aire cada vez más evidente, le solté porque una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo y mi mente. Le insulté varias veces y me fui, dejando al Griffindor totalmente desconcertado en las mazmorras.

"Draco, Draco,... ¿qué te ha pasado?..." Me repetía constantemente a mí mismo. Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho,... ¡no le había matado! Además esa horrible sensación que se apoderó de mí,... ¿qué era¿Ternura¿Comprensión¿Lástima?,... ¿Yo sintiendo ternura de... un Griffindor? Definitivamente, estoy más raro de lo que pensaba. Tras este cuestionario, me eché en la cama, agotado, y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me levanté temprano, quizás demasiado, ya que la aurora boreal se podía divisar desde mi ventana. Mi compañero de habitación aún seguía durmiendo, sabía que aunque estallase una bomba nuclear en esa misma habitación, él ni lo notaría. Decidí no ducharme en ese momento, ya que pensé que como era sábado y había previsiones de buen tiempo, me podría dar un baño en el lago.

Cogí la toalla, me puse el traje de baño, una camiseta y bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras... Choqué contra un Griffindor. "Dios mío, parece que me siguen." Pedí con todas mis fuerzas que fuese ese crío... pero la decepción me invadió al ver que era la pequeña de los Weasley. La aparté de mi camino de una forma verdaderamente brusca y salí corriendo hacia el lago mientras millones de preguntas se formulaban en mi mente. ¿Por qué quería verle¿Tenía necesidad de verle¿Por qué no he insultado a Weasley?

Al fin llegué al lago. Observé la maravillosa vista que me brindaba el reflejo del sol naciente en el agua cristalina de aquel lago, donde se asomaba el calamar gigante que habitaba en él. Me desprendí de mis ropas, exceptuando el traje de baño, y me arrojé al agua desde una roca. Al zambullirme sentí que me clavaban miles de puñales por todo el cuerpo, eso gracias a las frías aguas del lago a primera hora de la mañana.

Al nadar un poco, mi cuerpo se fue calentado. Al rato me sentía tan bien que para poder liberarme y relajarme más, me quité el traje de baño dejándolo en una roca. Estuve en el agua por largo rato hasta que sentí que las yemas de mis dedos empezaban a arrugar. Salí del agua y recogí mi traje de baño. Por un momento noté la mirada de un intruso posándose en mí. Miré hacia todos lados... pero no vi a nadie, así que lo ignoré. Me volví a vestir y me senté a la sombra de un abeto.

Oí pisadas cerca de mí. Divisé a un Griffindor con la capucha del uniforme puesta. Le paré en seco. Seguramente había sido él el que me había estado espiando durante mi baño. Le destapé la cara y pude comprobar que era aquel niño que me encontré en el pasillo cerca de las mazmorras. El corazón iba a salírseme del pecho. Aún conservaba las marcas que le había hecho el día anterior en el cuello. "No, Dios mío, otra vez no". Pensé. Esa horrible sensación se apoderó de mí de nuevo. Me miró con ojos temerosos.

- ¿Eras tú el que me estaba espiando? - Pregunté con un tono de enfado en la voz.

- N-no señor,... – Dijo tartamudeando y con un visible temor.

- Señor Malfoy para ti. – Dije, intentando ser lo más arrogante que pude. – ¡Mientes¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Colin Creeve, Señor Malfoy.

- Bien Creeve, a partir de ahora serás mi sirviente personal. Estoy harto de esos malditos elfos domésticos que no saben hacer nada bien... – dije más bien para mí que para él – y si te preguntas el por qué de hacerlo, es porque has invadido mi intimidad, porque no querrás que ningún profesor se entere de esto ni que los de tu curso se enteren de que has estado espiando a un alumno de Slytherin cuando estaba en paños menores. ¿Entendido?

- S-sí, Señor Malfoy – contestó, ahora más tranquilo.

- Bien, puedes irte, miserable.

Después de aquel suceso casi no comí en el almuerzo. A la tarde me dirigí hacia la biblioteca y allí lo vi. Pose mi vista en sus rizados cabellos castaños, sus ojos brillantes, atentos al texto que estaba escribiendo, en su pequeña nariz y en como sus finos labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar suspiros de cansancio. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Me miró a los ojos, mis mejillas subieron a un color escarlata que contrastaba con mi pálida piel. Él también se sonrojó. Soltó una pequeña risita y siguió a lo suyo. Eso sí, la calidez de sus mejillas no se pasó hasta varios minutos después. Me dirigí hacia la mesa donde él se encontraba. Le susurré que debía hacerme los deberes de Historia de la magia. Él asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sonreí y me fui tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos.

A la hora de la cena Colin se aproximó a mí para entregarme los deberes. Le agradecí de la manera más fría que pude y salió corriendo hacia su mesa. Al salir, pensaba dar una vuelta por Hogsmade con Crabbe y Goile pero no los vi. Supuse que estaban en las mazmorras hechizando a algún sangre-sucia. Creí que sería una buena idea acompañarles, así que baje a las mazmorras. Y allí los vi. Lanzándoles "crucios" a un pobre niñato. Un momento. ¿Ese niño no era...?

-¡COLIN! – grité.- Iros de una maldita vez¡¡imbéciles¡ya!

Se apartaron rápidamente y salieron huyendo. Colin estaba ahí, en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Verlo así me sobrecogió de tal manera que me tumbé a su lado y le abracé con todo el cuidado que pude. Sintiendo temblar su menudo y frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos. No hacían falta palabras, él sabía que yo estaba allí para protegerlo, cuidarlo, y sufrir juntos. Me alejé un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. Ya sabía que era ese sentimiento tan extraño que me consumía cuando estaba junto a él. Era amor. Vi como lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y le abracé con mas fuerza, como si temiera que se me fuese a escapar. En un segundo uní mis labios con los suyos en un tierno, dulce y esperado beso. Sentí mariposas revolotear en mi estómago. Su cuerpecillo se pegaba a mí como si fuese la única razón por la seguía con vida. Después de aquel largo beso se abrazó a mí y dijo susurrando en mi oído: Eres la única razón de mi existencia.


End file.
